


You Can't Say That on Television!

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve, and Bucky had been dating for over six months now, not that anyone outside of the Avengers and Fury knew. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Tony was still single and Bucky and Steve was the couple of fairy tales and epic romances. There wasn’t a day that went by in which someone hadn’t written something about Bucky and Steve’s relationship.</p>
<p>And that was fine with Tony. A polyamorous relationship would draw too much unwanted attention from the press, and Steve and Bucky had spent so long hiding their feelings for each other in the past that Tony wanted to give them the opportunity to be as romantic and affectionate with each other as possible in the present.</p>
<p>Besides, it wasn’t as if Tony didn’t know how to sneak affection toward them in front of the public.</p>
<p>Also, there was the added benefit of Steve and Bucky pouncing on him the second they had him alone.</p>
<p>All that being said, though, Bucky and Steve appeared to be up to something, and Tony was curious to find out what they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Say That on Television!

Tony, Steve, and Bucky had been dating for over six months now, not that anyone outside of the Avengers and Fury knew. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Tony was still single and Bucky and Steve was the couple of fairy tales and epic romances. There wasn’t a day that went by in which someone hadn’t written something about Bucky and Steve’s relationship.

And that was fine with Tony. A polyamorous relationship would draw too much unwanted attention from the press, and Steve and Bucky had spent so long hiding their feelings for each other in the past that Tony wanted to give them the opportunity to be as romantic and affectionate with each other as possible in the present.

Also, it wasn’t as if Tony didn’t know how to sneak affection toward them in front of the public. Just finished fighting a robot army? Oh, wow, suddenly his leg was bothering him and he needed to hold Bucky in order to stand. He lost his sunglasses and the camera bulbs were blinding him? Good thing Steve’s there for him to hold his hand and guide Tony as he shields his eyes from the lights. 

So yes, Tony knew how to work the system so he could show a little PDA without drawing too much media attention. 

Besides that, there was the added benefit of Steve and Bucky pouncing on him the second they had him alone. They always stole his breath when that happened, and he was always immensely satisfied and happy after they showered him in all of their love and affection.

They always promised him they could come out as a triad, but Tony always told them it was okay, and that he didn’t mind. He’d give them all of his reasons, and they’d always frown at him in disapproval, but they’d also always kiss him and hold him after too.

That amount of love was enough for him. He wouldn’t be greedy and jeopardize the rest of the team by drawing too much attention.

“You know you too don’t have to come with me to this interview, right? It’s just SI promotional stuff.” Tony’s head swiveled between Bucky and Steve. They had sandwiched him in the back of his car.

Bucky was playing with Tony’s fingers, running his own over them and lifting them up and lowering them before clasping Tony’s hand.

“We know, Tony.” Steve slung his arm over Tony’s shoulders and pulled him in close. He planted a kiss on Tony’s temple. “We just want to support you.”

“Guys, this isn’t my first interview, you really don’t have to be there.”

“Just accept it, Tony.” Bucky leaned into Tony, forcing Tony to press even closer to Steve. He slid his hand up Tony’s shirt and teased Tony’s stomach as he kissed Tony right below his ear. “We’re coming with you whether you like it or not.”

Warmth pooled in Tony’s stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder. His breath came out in a hot puff. “You better stop that, or else I’m going to be late for my interview.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Steve chuckled, the sensation tickling Tony’s other ear and sending pleasant vibrations up and down his back.

The car slowed to a stop.

Tony sighed in disappointment. He wanted to fool around with Steve and Bucky some more.

A few seconds later, and Happy was opening the door for the trio. A team of executives, producers, and whoever the hell else had snuck out to see “The Tony Stark” before he entered the studio greeted him. Tony smirked at the awestruck faces of his formal and informal greeting committee when they saw he wasn’t alone.

Some poor sap with a clipboard rushed forward and began listing off the schedule and leading Tony toward make up. The sap blathered on about the upcoming questions, all of which were standard procedure.

“And we understand Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes will be joining you on stage.”

“Wait, what?” Tony stopped in the middle of the hallway toward make up. “No, they—”

“Yup,” Steve said with a pop. “Called two hours ago to let the producers know. They thought we were joking for some reason.”

“Something about Stark tech having nothing to do with the Avengers,” Bucky added slyly. “Forget the fact that all of us use it daily.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve and Bucky. “What are you two up to?”

“Just here for support,” Steve said with so much faux innocence it was obvious he wasn’t even trying to be convincing.

“More like you two plan to hijack my interview for your nefarious purposes.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “And if we are?”

Tony thought about it, then shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t matter really. Just so long as SI gets publicity.”

“Great!” Steve and Bucky said in unison.

Tony frowned, his mind turning over the possibilities. He watched Steve and Bucky for clues while they sat in make up and got dolled up for the show. He asked simple questions that he thought were innocent enough, but Bucky teased him for trying to figure out what they were up to.

It wasn’t long before all of them were on stage and seated on the couch. Tony had tried to take the seat closest to the interviewer’s desk—it was his interview after all—but Steve shoved his way in between Tony and the end of the couch.

Bucky took up the other end, draping his arm behind Tony, and letting his legs fall open like he was lazing around at home and not being watched by millions of people. The position allowed for Bucky’s knee to graze against Tony’s, while Bucky secretly teased the back of Steve’s neck with his fingers. The position also pushed Tony against Steve so that there was no space between their sides.

Steve’s hand rested innocently in his lap, and Tony had to resist taking it.

“I have to say you three look cozy,” the woman interviewer said; her name was Whitney, Britney, or Tiffany—Tony was too preoccupied with the mystery of his boyfriends, and the interview to recall her name.

“We are,” Bucky stated, keeping a serious face on.

“It’s actually really comfortable,” Steve joked.

“I’ve had better, but the eye candy on either side makes up for it,” Tony said.

The audience laughed, and so did Cindy—that was her name! “Good to hear; although, if I recall correctly, in the past your arm candy wasn’t quite so buff.”

“You have clearly never taken a good look at a pole dancer’s arms; their muscle definition is fantastic.” Tony flexed. “Amazing upper body strength. It’s why I took a class a few year back.”

Steve and Bucky turned their heads in sync, and gave Tony curious leers.

Someone from the audience catcalled.

Cindy chuckled, uncertainty leaking into the sound. “You’ll have to show us after we talk about what is the latest and greatest at Stark Industries.”

“Ah, yes, we are—”

Bucky held up his hand and cut Tony off. “Hold it. I want to hear the pole dancing story first, or at least see some moves.”

Tony turned to Steve. “Sounds like I need to sign you up for pole dancing classes.”

Steve grinned, and it wasn’t his sweet boyish one either. It was the grin he got on his face when he was about to do something evil. “I think he’d prefer to see your dance moves. I know _I_ want to see them.”

What was Steve doing? This was getting very close to revelation territory.

“I suppose I could do a few, if we get a pole out here,” Tony hedged.

“Or you can show us once we’re home.” Bucky smirked. “Personally, I would prefer a private show.”

“Wow!” Tony tried to laugh off the comment.

Steve playfully smacked Tony on the back. “Don’t be stingy with us, Tony. We want to see.”

“Do you three always flirt like this?” Cindy teased, her eyes cutting to the prompter.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Bucky had his serious face back on. He looked directly at the camera. “He’s our boyfriend. Has been for months.”

Gasps and murmurs of shock warred against exclamations of approval.

Cindy’s eyes bulged and she covered her mouth as if she were choking on something. Her face turned red as her lips curled into a painful smile. “I think I’m going to need a minute to process this. All three of you are dating?”

Steve’s smile turned genuinely sweet. He picked up Tony’s hand and kissed Tony’s knuckles. “Yes.”

Tony’s brain died.

Cindy sat up straighter. “As in…?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Tony, drawing Tony close to him. “As in, I suck Tony’s dick while Steve fucks him in the ass, and any other sex position three guys can get into.”  He pecked Tony on the cheek.

Cindy gaped. “And is this a fling, or—”

“Did you not hear the ‘months’ part I just said?” Bucky asked.

“We’d marry him if the law allowed it,” Steve answered.

Tony snapped out of his daze. “I do!” He wasn’t sure what was going on, but Steve had mentioned something about him and Bucky marrying Tony, and Tony was not going to let that slip through his fingers. “I do! A million times, I do!” 

“Aw, baby doll,” Bucky cooed. He kissed Tony on the cheek again.

A second later, Steve’s lips were pressed against his other cheek.

There were shouts of protest and cries of elation from all around. Tony could even feel his cell phone vibrating with phones calls probably from Pepper and Fury.

Tony didn’t care.

He was just so happy, he could explode into a thousand tiny bits of confetti.

Once they were home, he was going to show Bucky and Steve how much they meant to him with a very special private show.


End file.
